


Not All Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon-Based AU, Gen, Platonic Ansem/Braig/Dilan/Even/Aeleus/Ienzo, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all change is bad; some, actually, can be an amazing improvement. (Original and non-canon sequel to "Bonds to be Reforged")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Bad

**A/N: This is a sequel to _Bonds to be Reforged_ and takes place around a month or so after my headcanon KH III.**

**Note: This particular fic, while it _is_ a sequel to _Bonds to be Reforged_ , has been re-written and is no longer the real version. The re-write, _On a New Path_ , is the real version.**

**SPOILERS: For _Birth by Sleep_ , _Dream Drop Distance_ ,  and _Chain of Memories_ (and its remake, Re:CoM). **

_XxXxXxXxXx_

“ _Master_?”

Ansem doesn’t even have to turn around; it’s Zexion—Ienzo, he thinks. They all have hearts now. Ansem turns around; the young man gaping at him is, for all appearances, the same one who lured Riku through Castle Oblivion. It’s actually more difficult than he had thought it would be to look past that.

“Pro-Professor! It’s the Master, he— _Professor_!” Ienzo is gone now, the sound of boots against the castle floor following him.

The others must not be far, for Ansem can faintly hear a shout from where he stands. _Braig? Surely not…_

But it is, he realizes when he follows the sound. All of them are here, actually, having been drawn there by the noise.

“Hey! How’s it going, Prof? Been a while.” Braig slings an arm around Ansem’s shoulder, the wild grin on his face eerily reminiscent of days long since passed. His eye is different, too—it is brown, no longer the gold from Xehanort’s possession.

Braig is the only one who looks pleased; the others seem uncomfortable, wary even.

“Sorry ‘bout the whole ‘Realm of Darkness’ deal. But that’s all water under the bridge now, right?” Well, maybe Braig seems nervous, too, just a little.

“Braig—” Aeleus starts in warning.

“Lighten up! If he was gonna try ‘n get rid of us, he would’ve by now! Right, Ansem?”

“It was foolish of us to go against your orders. If we had—”

“Quiet, Ien; silver tongue or not, fessin’ up’s not gonna get us anywhere,” Braig cuts the younger man of with a laugh.

“I am not ‘fessing up’, I just—”

“Aw, be quiet; let our ex-master here talk.”

Their attention is focused on Ansem again, watching him expectantly.

“You’ve all changed,” he starts. “You aren’t the same apprentices from the old Garden. I think—”

“Well, of course we’ve changed. It is only natural for someone to act differently after so long,” Ienzo points out, unease creeping into his voice. “Particularly since…well, I suspect you are already aware of most of what occurred.” There is a pause before he adds somewhat bitterly, “If Braig is to be believed, that is.”

“Whaddya mean _if_?”

“You’ve certainly proven yourself to be—”

“Oh, come on! Not _this_ again.”

“If you hadn’t—”

“You _both_ need to be quiet,” Dilan cuts in, glaring at them.

“It’s not as though they will listen,” Even mutters.

“I _think_ ,” Ansem finally starts again. “That these changes are not all bad.”

“Huh?”

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, and he laughs. “You might have potential to return now.”

 

_XxXxXxXxXx_

**A/N: Nice and short. Shorter than I think I would have liked, but oh well.**

  
Ienzo calling Even ‘Professor’ is a reference to Raberba girl’s fic _Ice Thaws, Illusion Scatters_.


End file.
